


By Your Side

by junglesboys



Category: Professional Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disability, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junglesboys/pseuds/junglesboys
Summary: Slowly you leaned away from the wall to gain your balance, arms outstretched to help you maintain it. You focused on the lyrics to the song that was playing and slowly took a shaky step forward. Then another. “You got this, focus. You can do this,” you whispered to yourself before you took a few more steps.“Yes, you can, love,” said a familiar voice from the doorway.
Relationships: Trent Seven/Reader
Kudos: 1





	By Your Side

It was early afternoon, and you were home alone in the house you shared with your husband of two years, Trent Seven. You pressed your back against the wall beside the door to the office, your hand tightly gripping the handle of your walker, which sat beside you. You wanted to practice walking without assistance. You knew you should probably wait for Trent to come home in case something happened, but you were never a very patient person. You used your walker to walk over to the desk in the room, and lay your phone down on its corner. You opened your Spotify app and shuffled your song library before returning to the other side of the room. The music always helped you not think too much about your movements. You leaned back against the wall again, taking a deep breath.

Relax.  
Find a focal point.

Your focal point was the photo of you and Trent on your first wedding anniversary. The two of you had made a habit of going to have a new photo taken together on your anniversary every year when you were dating, and the tradition had continued after your marriage. Slowly you leaned away from the wall to gain your balance, arms outstretched to help you maintain it. You focused on the lyrics to the song that was playing and slowly took a shaky step forward. Then another. “You got this, focus. You can do this,” you whispered to yourself before you took a few more steps.

“Yes, you can, love,” said a familiar voice from the doorway.

You wobbled slightly startled by his voice but were able to regain your balance. “Trent. When did you get home?”

He moved to stand in front of you with his hands just under your own so that you could grab his wrists if you began to lose your balance, but he gave you enough space to be able to take a few steps before he had to back up. He wanted you to feel like you were still doing this on your own. That he was only there if necessary. “Just now,” he chuckled softly.

You lifted your head from your gaze at your feet to see him smiling warmly down at you and felt your body relax. You were safe. He wasn’t going to let anything happen to you. You hardly noticed that he was creating a larger gap between the two of you until only his fingertips were beneath yours. You drew a sharp breath as you stumbled a bit, and he quickly reached out to steady you, pulling back again when you gave a nod to tell him you were stable again.

“Just relax, Y/N,” he said gently. “Nearly there.”  
You gave another small nod and focused on the song that was playing a smile rapidly spreading across your features-- it was your song.

Trent grabbed your wrists to stop you momentarily, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I love you, Y/N Seven,” he whispered.

“I love you, too,” you smiled up at him, stealing a quick kiss before continuing across the room. When you finally made it to the other side of the room, you practically collapsed against Trent. He swept you up into his arms and kissed you gently before grinning. “Think you can walk back?”


End file.
